célébrer la paix
by ylg
Summary: Un an après le grand fiasco de la première tentative de fiançailles de Merida, Elinor fait organiser un nouveau grand festival... sans ficelles attachées cette fois. EDIT, ajout d'un 2nd one shot : accepter de soigner les apparences. ::gen::
1. un grand festival

**Titre :** Célébrer la paix  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Brave (Rebelle)  
 **Personnages :** Elinor & Merida de Dun Broch  
 **Genre :** familial ?  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Pixar, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème : "** _festivals & celebrations_" pour LadiesBingo  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post film  
 **Nombre de mots :** 700

oOo

Elinor entendait les inquiétudes de sa fille à propos du mariage, mais elle s'inquiétait plus encore du sort du royaume. Une princesse devait se marier, voilà tout, c'était le prix payé par les familles royales face à leurs responsabilités et leurs devoirs envers leur peuple. L'époque où ils les tenaient en sûreté en étant seulement les plus forts et en guerroyant contre toute menace réelle ou fabulée était révolue. Désormais, la reine utilisait la diplomatie pour éviter les guerres au lieu d'en commencer et ça voulait dire forger des alliances, comme sa mère avant elle, et la mère de sa mère, et... Évidemment, il fallait deux partis pour former une alliance, pour sceller un mariage, et les hommes devaient faire leur part eux aussi ; ils n'avaient pas le choix non plus.

Elinor souhaitait le mieux qui soit pour sa fille. Un époux qui la respecterait et qu'elle saurait elle aussi respecter. Merida aimait l'archerie plus que tout, donc, Elinor voulut lui trouver un mari qui y excellerait en plus d'être bon pour tout le reste. L'idée du tournoi n'était pas d'offrir Merida comme trophée au meilleur archer mais de donner une chance à tous les prétendants de montrer de quoi ils étaient capables et de l'aider à choisir lequel elle préfèrerait. Malheureusement, un seul festival, un seul tournoi, c'était bien peu pour juger et prendre une décision qui changerait leurs vies entières.  
C'était peu de dire que les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévu ; toute cette histoire de mariage tomba à l'eau, mais seulement quand les prétendants reconnurent qu'eux non plus n'avaient pas très envie d'épouser Merida. Qu'elle les ait effrayés ou pas restait en suspens...

Après tout cela, mère et fille raccommodèrent leur relation. Merida emmena Elinor chevaucher à travers monts et vaux et lui apprit à tirer à l'arc, et, oui, elles retournèrent même pêcher à la rivière. Elles passèrent ensemble tout le temps qu'elles pouvaient s'absenter du château sans y laisser créer de nouvelle catastrophe. Et ça demandait à Elinor d'équilibrer son temps passé avec ses autres enfants...  
Elinor relâchait ses cheveux quand elles se retrouvaient seules. Elle attachait ceux de Merida de façon à ce qu'elle ne les ait pas dans le visage quand elle tirait, sans pour autant l'étouffer et la restreindre. De retour au château, elle exigea seulement qu'elle réapprenne le raccommodage un peu mieux : s'il fallait qu'elle recommence un jour, au moins que ça soit bien fait et solide !  
Elles prirent tout le temps nécessaire pour entendre les inquiétudes l'une de l'autre et tenter d'y répondre le mieux possible, quels compromis elles pourraient faire pour arranger le futur.

L'année suivante, sur une idée de la reine Elinor, Dun Broch organisa un nouveau grand festival avec toutes sortes de tournois permettant de gagner toutes sortes de prix, sauf la main de Merida et la succession du royaume. Le but était que tout le monde passe du bon temps, que les gars épatent les filles - ou inversement - en espérant qu'il en découle de bonnes surprises. Il y en avait pour tous les genres, pour tous les goûts, des armes aux arts les plus divers, jusqu'à la poésie.  
(Au festival, l'un des petits frères voulut concourir dans la broderie... et pourquoi pas après tout, quand tout le monde savait que sa sœur aînée battait tout le monde à l'arc sans y trouver quoi que ce sot à redire ? Un autre, dans la pâtisserie... pour tout manger au passage. Le troisième voulait s'essayer à l'équitation et à l'escrime mais s'entendit dire qu'il était encore trop jeune et trop petit pour cela, mais qu'à coup sûr l'année suivante il aurait assez grandi pour s'en tirer plus qu'honorablement. Il n'accepta ce refus qu'en échange de l'assurance qu'entre-temps, il trouverait à s'empiffrer et à s'amuser autrement suffisamment, sans déclencher aucune malédiction cette fois.)

Merida n'avait toujours aucune envie de se trouver de mari. Autant qu'elle sache, le festival était un prétexte pour passer du temps avec sa famille, sa mère, leur peuple, et n'était-ce pas plus important ? Tant que les tournois restaient amicaux et ne créaient pas de nouvelles rivalités, tout se déroulerait pour le mieux. Elle célébrait donc là la vie, la famille, le bonheur, la paix pour tous...


	2. soigner les apparences

**Titre :** Une vraie reine  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Brave (Rebelle)  
 **Personnages :** Merida & Elinor  
 **Genre :** gen-ish/chara study  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Pixar, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _roleplay_ " pour ladiesbingo  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~700

oOo

Quoi que ses parents aient pu vouloir d'elle, surtout sa mère, être une reine n'est jamais venu naturellement à Merida. Oh, il y a bien eu des fois où elle a cru qu'elle pourrait peut-être être roi à la place mais ça n'était pas quelque chose qui se faisait. Elle a déjà de la chance d'avoir pu repousser cette affaire de mariage de quelques années et avoir vraiment son mot à dire dans le choix du fiancé. Mais se passer entièrement de mari ? ç'aurait été pousser le bouchon trop loin.

Enfin. Elle n'a jamais demandé.  
Elle a appris ses leçons avec cœur. Elle s'est bien comportée. Elle est devenue une bonne dirigeante. Mais chaque fois qu'elle dirige sa cour, elle joue un rôle. Elle se demande,  
 _Qu'est-ce qu'Elinor reine ferait ? Comment Elinor reine parlerait-elle ?_ et elle l'imitait.  
Pas, _Qu'est-ce qu'Elinor reine dirait_ : Merida dit toujours ce qu'il lui semble juste... Il lui faut juste le ton parfait pour l'énoncer. L'attitude parfaite. Elle a copié sa posture, ses intonations, sur celles de sa mère. Mais ses mots, ses pensées ? Jamais.  
Merida est toujours elle-même. Elle est passionnée, indépendante, respectueuse de sa famille, de son clan. Elle était encore plus fougueuse autrefois mais s'est calmée un peu en gagnant en âge et en maturité. Mais pas beaucoup.

Elle ne saura jamais non plus si se comporter ainsi en reine était naturel pour sa mère, ou si elle a dû apprendre, travailler dur et se perfectionner pour en arriver là. Peut-être qu'elles n'étaient vraiment pas si différentes qu'elle a pu le croire autrefois quand elle était une jeune princesse trop gâtée. Quoiqu'elle reste incapable d'imaginer sa mère en princesse gâtée.  
Timide. Écrasée par la volonté de ses parents et par la tradition. Développant sa propre volonté de fer pour résister. Forcée de suivre le chemin décidé à l'avance, mais se débrouillant pour le faire à son propre rythme.

Pour parfaire le rôle de reine qu'elle joue, Merida accepte désormais de soigner son apparence. Elle a pris conseil auprès d'Elinor au fil des ans, demandé son approbation : qu'est-ce qui serait convenable sans toutefois l'étouffer ?  
Elle choisit pour ses robes d'excellents tissus, résistants, de couleurs neutres, sombres, tout comme à l'époque de sa jeunesse plus libre où elle ne se souciait que de solidité et de praticité et pas le moins du monde de joliesse ou quoi que ce soit. Les choses ont changé et désormais elle fait ajouter des accents, le plus souvent de la couleur exacte de ses yeux, dessinant des motifs sur les bordures et affichant à la fois la sobriété de ses goûts et le prix qu'elle peut se permettre d'y investir. Bah. Quel gâchis, d'après elle, mais elle sait que la cour exige qu'on ait fière allure. Alors son apparence demandait l'admiration de tous sans être trop forcée non plus.  
Le plus grand compromis qu'elle fasse, est de discipliner la masse de ses cheveux. Un diadème dégage son visage ; les boucles ainsi tenues en place forment d'impressionnantes flammes autour et derrière sa tête. Elinor a appris à se détendre un peu, Merida accepte de se laisser dresser, mais sans trahir qui elle est toujours en dedans, et sans se cacher sous une guimpe !  
Elle ne s'enfermera jamais plus dans un corset, ne portera plus non plus de robe en satin léger. Elle n'est pas une princesse, une poupée pour faire joli assise sur son trône pendant que son mari gouvernera. Elle est la reine, elle gouverne elle-même ; elle a parfois à prendre des décisions difficiles et s'il le faut elle mènera le combat elle-même, chevauchant et se battant avec bravoure. Mais sa mère lui a bien appris les choses, le désir d'indépendance de sa jeunesse a laissé des traces, et elle essaiera toujours la diplomatie d'abord, discuter pour trouver un terrain d'entente et seulement si le problème persiste, le confronter avec force.

Merida peut affirmer qu'elle est devenue plutôt bonne dans son rôle de reine. Fergus, Elinor, et, tout aussi important, elle-même, tout le clan peut être fier de ce qu'elle est devenue.


End file.
